мσмєитѕ
by Inmarcesible
Summary: —¡Digan queso! —¡Queso! —¡Jódete, Momoko! [One-shot. Friendship.]


**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora: No hay ninguna pareja (o insinuación yuri) en este one-shot, es solo Friendship._**

* * *

 **мσмєитѕ.**  
 _Capítulo único._

Era un día sábado. Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako solían reunirse los sábados en la casa de alguna de las tres para pasar todo el día juntas; a veces, las invitadas se quedaban a dormir en la casa de la dueña. Era una rutina cotidiana para el trío de amigas. Pese a ser distintas entre sí, se adoraban.

Momoko sentía que, sin esas dos adolescentes, su vida no sería igual. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a sobre-llevar el rudo temperamento de Kaoru, así como también intentaba cuidar de Miyako lo más que podía, a sabiendas de lo inocente que podía resultar ser.

Eso hacen las amigas, después de todo.

—Escuché que tienes un nuevo admirador —habló la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara. La rubia, sentada sobre la cama de Akatsutsumi, se coloreó en un adorable rosa, ocasionando la risa de Momoko.

Matsubara resopló. Esos temas no eran de su agrado, para nada.

—¿Quién necesita un novio? Los chicos solo hacen tu vida más complicada —gruñó.

—No digas eso, Kaoru-kun —reprochó Miyako—. Algún día, te enamorarás de algún chico y serás su novia.

—Tch. Como quieras, Miyako —contestó Kaoru, mirando hacia otro lado. Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja se dieron cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Momoko sonrió burlona.

—A lo mejor, ¡Kaoru-chan tiene un novio secreto y no quiero contárnoslo, Miyako! —la de ojos verdes fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja, que se largó a reír con ganas. Gotokuji esbozó una sonrisa, entretenida también con la notable vergüenza de Matsubara.

—¡Eres una idiota, Momoko! ¡Yo no tengo ningún novio secreto!

Mientras Kaoru se ponía cada vez más y más histérica (y Miyako trataba de calmarla), Akatsutsumi sonrió sinceramente. Esos pequeños momentos junto a sus amigas la hacían sentirse en paz, como si no tuviesen que preocuparse por nada más que ser muchachas normales. Para ella, era un alivio tener a alguien que comprendiera ser una heroína secreta.

Sus ojos rosas se iluminaron, al igual que su mente. Ignorando el alboroto que Kaoru formaba en su habitación, se giró un poco y cogió su teléfono móvil.

—¡Ya sé lo que haremos, chicas! ¡Vamos a sacarnos una _selfie_! —exclamó la pelirroja, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de las caderas de sus amigas, acercándolas lo más que podía. Inclinó un poco la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gotokuji, logrando que las tres entrasen en el radar de la cámara, y sonrió de forma fresca. Miyako la imitó, emocionada con la idea, mas Kaoru no.

—¡Digan queso!

—¡Queso!

—¡Jódete, Momoko!

Sin importarle la cara molesta de Matsubara, la pelirroja sacó la foto. Tras observar cómo había quedado, sintió la satisfacción recorrerla. Dispuesta a molestar un poco más a la pelinegra, se giró en dirección a la misma, y le revolvió su corto cabello oscuro.

—¡Ahora, tu novio secreto tiene otra foto más de ti con la cual deleitarse!

Kaoru se ruborizó de nuevo, golpeándola sin mucha fuerza. Miyako soltó una delicada risa en voz baja, divertida con todo aquello.

A Momoko le agradó la sensación de sentirse cómoda con ellas. Y una vez más, se alegró de haberlas conocido. Quería que permaneciesen a su lado aún siendo ancianas, cuando ya no recordasen nada. Por eso tenía muchas fotografías de las tres.

Aunque, como era joven y tenía toda la vida por delante, estaba más que contenta con vivir esos momentos únicos con sus dos mejores amigas.

* * *

 **Me gustó mucho escribir este one-shot, el 'friendship' no es algo muy común en mí (suelo shippear pairings hasta donde no las hay) pero estos días me he sentido un poco lejana a mis amigas, tanto en internet como en la vida real. Y he estado pensando que quizás, no les agradezco lo suficiente por ser quienes son en mi vida.**

 **Es algo así como un 'desahogo'.**

 **Bueeeno~ Ya saben, ¡los reviews animan al writer a seguir haciendo lo que más le gusta! :'D**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
